Death Certificate
Sypnosis The first Story in the Takashi Shinden: The Price I Paid. Having completed rehab and fulfilled his training, Kaguya's blessing for him to go frward upon the world as her new will was granted. While awaiting the creation of his other new limb he carries out the tasks and labors asked of him. While they are missions she seeks to have done, they are tools to hone and sharpen the Blade that Takashi is to become, the NightBlade. Chapter I: The Architect To Freedom The only constant in life is change, but to bring forward this change what was sacrificed??. The daily conundrum that plagues the thief formely known as the Midnight Raider AKA Takashi Ringo. From rags to riches to lobster dinners and nights on the town of any village. To the meals of pure grit and dirt of cavern walls, the previous hate of living among wailing skies and forgotten cries of a village still mourning what would never be found. In the darkest shroud a man walking toward a path of blood he would neverfully grasp,yet he walked a road best fit, not because it was the best one to him, but because it was the only one he had. "How does a young man keep himself pure, while living according the to the corruption unto this world". Takashi spoke humbly unto the chakra mother Kaguya. He reminded her gently expressing his theft of items and treasure , but never had he stolen or taken a life. Takashi was taught life was a gift one that no one had the right to take. However here he was ordered to take that which he had no right to take. "So basically , you want me to find these two men, Kido and his assistant and then as you say reward them with "True freedom" Takashi said slowly gulping the bile that grew in his gut, the idea of killing a person distrubed him deeply, he feared it but failing scared him even more as it meant not only his life but everyone elses. From a life he lived only living and dealing with the consequences of his own actions and mistake to the world being held responsible The pressure on his back was immense and the sickness in his gut grew with each mental vision, the thought of him failing needed no sharingan the mental image bore a image far to strong for him to ignore, but him murdering another person was far to overwhelming. Despite the warm temperature of a summer night the chill of death rode his spine in waves and burst as he fathomed him taking a life. "Kill or be killed". Takashi said under his breath as he sat among the darkness that enveleoped his body, the light that did reflect off his eyes exposed his body as he envisioned his mission. The ideas of embracing the monster he was to become was easy, yet when it was time to commit, fear of killing formed in the back of his throat. The red of his crimson eyes were pillars of fear and doubt that hid behind a false confidence, and a man forced to take the lives of others or be taken himself. "Correct, These men have replicated a power that does not belong to them and made a mockery of my abilities. These creations are an affront to me as they give my chakra and power to humans who do not deserve my powers. This heretical practice must be quelled quickly. As my blade and will I leave the task of their punishment to you, but I expect my will to be done. My words and thoughts are absolute. Your goddess wishes to see them dead and through her eyes and will you do as well". Kaguya looked at Takashi with contempt yet promise. The boy was extremely young and he reminded her of the sons she once nurtered and brought into the world. He had the same eyes her eldest son once had, that crimson glare of the Sharingan. Eyes reflecting the heart. Takashi's pain could not be hidden from her eyes, but she hoped to direct and ease this pain by turning the young boy into a warrior. It was time to see if her gamble paid off, he was to be her blade and will after all. "You have incredible Stealth and inflitration skills and I expect you to make use optimal use of them for our operation, you have my blessing little chakra, now go forward and make haste, please your goddess and show her blessing and nurtering of you was not squandered". Kaguya's regal and ancient voice spoke with such clarity and weird vocabulary that it made him sick, yet her voice was low and soothing. Gazing into the eyes of his new den mother, Takashi's sharingan met her byakugan and he could see before the white irisis he stared into she didn't fully trust him yet, yet she put her faith in him because she had no choice. "Well since we are clear no point in making you wait for it any further, when you see what news and goodies I come back with you gone think it's your birthday. I'll even throw in a little something extra for you, call it appreciation". Takashi joked peering under his cloak, it would be awhile before the replacement for his left arm was ready, but the knowledge and timetable of how long it would take put him at ease greatly. Now he just needed to provide a body and the chakra to the flowering tree. "Looks like one of these two men was gonna wind up in a body bag while the other donated to my charity for left arms and wounded warriors project". Takashi joked as he rubbed the stubb of his arm. If need be he could create a makeshift one with Susano'o he been practicing the last two years this method but for this only one arm was required. He was going to teleport himself there close enough to remain out of sight and then use the new Sensor skill he learned from his training and extend the range with his sharingan to detect the chakras he needed to find and then commence the missions. "Wait a Sec, if I just barge in there and slip past everyone and everything there is a chance I could inadvertently narrow down the list of suspects, hell even give away who could have possibly done this". Takashi stopped himself just as soon as he was about make use of his famous transportation technique. The lack of evidence sometimes can be all the evidence that is needed, if the job winds up too clean it will raise eyes and eyebrows all around Konoha. The getaway can be clean, but not the getting in part, no see for this im gonna need a more hands on approach, gonna have to get my hand dirty now to keep them clean later. Takashi's eyes quickly shifted into their Mangekyo form, the curved triangles of his eyes formed and bended to the will of their shape as thoughts. Takashi's plan was simple, within the prison and evidence room he could feel the chakra of the remnants of the that Kaguya mentioned Kido and his assistant both were responsible for creating, knowing the drugs effect it temporarily gave one the powers of a Jinchuriki and even the chakra shroud, such brute power would make an excellent diversion and while being controlled by his genjutsu he could instruct the two men to seek out his location quickly and from there make a clea, pure getaway. The damage and breakout attempts would be seen as the work as one of his former experiments who took it upon themselves to use a sample of Kido's work and in an attempt to get more or earn favor of getting more sought to break him out. "A great plan, but first he needed to get into the evidence lock up, sure he could just Waltz in and out, but this plan needed to look more complex if ima keep the blame and search for the culprits wide and increasing difficult. Give them something to keep them busy so they wont get bored and start looking far and wide". Takashi stroked his chin gently as he quieted his mind and channeled his focus through his sensory technique Mind's Eye of the Kagura combined with the visual prowess of his sharingan to feel and see the chakra of the guards, making a mental note of it to find where each of the men lived, from there he could easily find them and hypnotize them into doing his bidding, learn who had access to what and then get his hands on that drugs that were stored in lockup. "Yea this is gonna go nicely, I just need to calm myself and act quickly when its time to take them out" Takashi said feeling the anxiousness in his blood rise and his heart beat increase. Never had he actually murdered a man before, he didn't even like causing people injuries, but his mission was clear. Kaguya made it all too clear to often what failing meant and not just dealing with her. Nah, ill pass on having to hear anymore of her mouth or those long winded speechs. Takashi transported himself outsite, having no further purpose of remaining in the Mountain's Graveyard Hideout. Having transported himself outside his body quickly appeared from his spiraling distortion as the fresh outside air waffled around his nostrils. Dawn was approaching and just behind him the sun was rising slowly from its own long slumber. His increasing long hair beat against his back gently and danced among the gentle winds rhythm as did the high collared cloak he wore. He noticed he didn't have any shoes as he could feel the dirt and grass beneath his feet, but he didnt care or even think about such a thing at this time. There were places to go, things to do and people to see and he would make sure that he Takashi Ringo, would be the last person they ever see again. Takashi was well known for stealth, but what really went underappreciated was his resourcefullness, his clever ability to work smarter not harder something he planned to show case being left to devise this plan on his own. His combat training was not yet complete, his left forearm not yet repaired and his first mission was given. He needed to rise to the challenge. Step 1 needs me to get as close to the prison as possible and use the sharingan to seek out the chakra of the shinobi stationed there use a dab of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura to trace them, but only a subtle amount, I dont wanna risk the curiosity of a sensor hidden among them detecting my sensory. Takashi stopped to review in his mind the imagery and layout of the area surrounding the from what he remembered on his geographical study of the area he conducted while training. If I recall the prison itself was built within a volcanic area on a triangular island, with a singular bridge to connect to the watch-house and the castle. That watch house will give me perfect eagles eye over all operations on the outside. I can use the men within that watch house and tower as sources of information to figure out who has access to the evidence lockup room and then use them for the inflitration stage of obtaining a vial or two of that Tailed Beast Drug. Takashi resumed his walk for a few more steps, though happy as he was to have a plan which would give him the risk of the least exposure he just wanted to get this over and done with. He was being asked to take a life, something his grandmother raised him to never settle for. Yet if he did,t it would be his life in danger and on one would come to his rescue as he would them. Odds Takashi did not like. "Him or me, just remember that, him or me,. Takashi's Mangekyo spun to lifethe spiral distortion enveloped his body as quickly as it appeared pulling him through it making him vanish equally as fast Chapter II: Excellence of Execution "There's a good chance some of the men hanging out in the watch tower are Sensors, so ill need to erase my Presence and make my movements swift and precise". Takashi slowly sauntered to the oint of the mission grounds. A few kilometers ahead he could see the area begin to shift toward a volcanoic, rocky area barren of grass. The heat embraced his face and body as he ventured closer to the source of his target. This should be far enough and yet close enough, I can finally see the watch tower from here and there's about three shinobi stationed there, one looking down over the prison, another in the chair and the third and final one is writing something, maybe doing some last minute homework. Well he wont be getting any extra credit here today. Takashi as fast as he appeared quickly vanished among his distortion which pulled him inward. He had only his right arm for this mission and with the quickness he had and the prowess of his sharingan added to the surprise element he had, it was more than enough. Appearing instantly in the center space between the three men Takashi, quick as a cat but smooth as butter jumped right to action. Charging his right hand with lightning he started with the shinobi who was writing and had his back turned, going straight for the nape and chopping him across it to stun the man and have knock him out completely. The shinobi's body went limp as he fell forward on top of his papers and slumbed close to the ground. What th--? The shinobi managed to say before Takashi, quickly pivoted his upper body and swung to the right, balling his fist up and turning it to the side so that his index finger knuckle was prominent in the strike. With precision striking, and the added power of the chidori, Takashi struck the man in the side of his temple, the force of the blow sent him into the wall. The strike was so quick the man's body tensed up and locked up to defend himself as he fell, he was out cold. Leaving only one man, who was already be reacting. Sure enough a kunai went directly through his upper body, but the kunai went completely through the intangible Takashi and drew no blood or flesh, didn't even ruin his cloak. He looked down at the hand that held the kunai that he phased through and realized it was aimed for his heart. Had it not been for Kamui he would be dead, he had a lot to learn about combat still. Quickly he turned to meet the gaze of the man who dared to impale him as he tried and looked him dead in the eyes. "What I can't get dinner and a movie first? Takashi said with a frowning grin before he ducked to allow the arm to pass through his head completely so he could become tangible and then open his fist into a upward palm strike directly to the man's chin. The physical blow lifted the man off his feet and quickly Takashi raised up and caught him by the collar of his flak jacket, lifting him higher in the air. "I know this sudden especially since we just met, but I need you to do something for me". Takashi grinned as his mangekyo locked on the eyes and instantly the man was caught in his genjutsu, the wealth of knowledge he possessed was now Takashi's. We got schematics, security camera layouts, prison detail and location as well as the location of where the footage goes, the evidence room is...... there perfect. There's no cameras in the evidence room, but there is someone whod daily takes headcount of the stock in evidence. The security checks are done every 2-3 hours andthe next one is 15 minutes. Ill need to bide my time in the mean time and then slither on in there". Takashi lowered the man back to allow his feet to touch the ground "Alright sleeping beauty I got one last mission for you and then you can go back to your daily scheluded program". Takashi's Mangekyo spun beginning the hypnotism as the same eye pattern took took root in the man's eyes. The pattern eventually faded and opened outward enlargening his pupils as if they were dialted. "See now thats the team cooperation I was looking forward too, you keep this up and I don't know maybe I see a promotion in your future". Takashi nodded in approval of the shinobi's compliance with his plan. He brought his right arm up in front of his face and and created a makeshift left forearm via Susanoo to create his left hand to also make the sign. Transformation Technique!!!! Smoke gently rose as Takashi's body turned into a plastic bag, one's that resembled the one's he saw destined to go into the evidence storage room. His plan was to arrive just moments before the timely checkup and then have him as the bag handed off and placed into evidence during the check up, because he chose the form of medicial drugs he would likely be placed in the same area as the Tailed Beast Drug being of the same contraband substance. Not only that but because of the strict rules of tampering Officers were not allowed to tamper or go into the evidence for any means unless supervised directly, a rule Takashi planned to take great advantage of. The shinobi he hypnotized picked up the bag and began to walk down the stairs that led into the the island fortress prison, each step brought about a calm and collected aura of Takashi, having been out of the field for two years he feared his rust showed and some did during that intial drop, however as he plotted and planned he felt the confidence come back, the swagger or the heist and a man in control of the destiny he is reaching for. His self back patting would have to wait as finally they arrive at the door. A few moments later than usual however, but eventually the shinobi who was doing the checks came and made his way to the door. "Ah, I know that bag, must be more contraband and drugs taken from the prisoners again, No matter how hard we police or check they always seem to find something else to use as currency or some material to get a rush or high on. We need to implement these drug programs quickly before they pick up one's we can't control or police". The Shinobi continued his approach and reached for the bag. "Yea I know man it's getting crazy, but with all these character building exercises you think it would change some of them, but nope some of them actually enjoy being here. Anyway im off man' ill see you around". Takashi had the man he controlled say, keeping the conversation light but direct, he handed the bag off to the incoming shinobi headed for lockup and went about his way. Meanwhile the shinobib he was handed off too, began reaching for his pockets for the key to the door. The locking mechanism sound slow and deliberate, but all Takashi heard was the success of his plans going exactly as he planned it. "This contraband section is getting crazy in here, from medicinals and plants that alter memories to ones that turn people into mini damn Tailed beast, why can't some of these guys just leave well enough alone". The Shinobi muttered pushing the door open and walking back to the section he intended to place the bag down at. Once he dropped it off he made a section for it and place it there on the shelf along side the rest. Turning to lave he sauntered to the door and closed it behind him, the locking mechanism churning as the shinobi made his timely exit. Takashi detransformed himself going back to his natural form and using his Sharingan could easily see in the dimly lit room, there were hundreds of various herbs, drugs and medicinals that were strewn all across the shelves, they were alphabetical order, so he search for Tailed Beast Drub samples and lo and behold he found his booty. "Damn baby you look good considering all the plans I had just to meet you and the one's I have coming up. I just hope you ready for me I do love a woman with stamina". Takashi kidded himself as he quickly used Kamui to distort and pull the drugs into his Space time plane. Now he needed to replace both bags so nothing would be out of sync during the next security check in the next 2 hours. "Already thought this up and planned to bring and replace the bang for the boom". Takashi chuckled to himself as he replaced the bag that he transformed himself into as well as the bag that carried the Tailed Beast Drug. We don't want them to think something went missing now do we. Now before I go grandma taught me leave it better than you found it, one more trip to that watch tower to cover tracks. Takashi teleported instantly from the lockup having replaced the bags with two of his own and headed back to clean his mess. Having reappeared on the watchtower again Takashi saw the men were slowly coming too, the man he put in genjutsu was slumped in the chair, the command of sleep it off having took place. That just left the other. "Well my time is up I thank yours, for your hospitality and friendship but guys looks its not you, its me. I think we need to see other people and forget abou each other you know". Takashi's Mangekyo spun counter clockwise as both men were sucked into his gaze and instantly their world went silent, darkness crept form the corners of their vision, slowly consuming their vision, sound bloted out as this misty darkness gnawed and devoured at the light in their eyes. It wasn't even moments till that darkness enraptured them slowly into a timed slumber which they would wake too under the impression they had simply fallen asleep on the job. "Ladies and gentlement I present to you the masterpiece". Takashi's plans, processing and train of thought mostly all went according to plan, the entry left something to be desired but he could clean that up in time and more training. His focus was how well he planned this without even having to do all the sneaking himself. The best laid plans went as smooth as butter, he teleported having found enough satification in his own Excellence in Execution..... Chapter III: Cerebral Assassin "Step 1 and 2 was nothing short of a success, the ideal excellence of execution. Now step three calls for a more hands on approach". Takashi dug his nails into his over flowing hair and scratched as if digging for an idea in the waves of locks of hair he possessed. "Hmmmm, its best I stick to the same script as the first two steps if I strt getting impatient and just go right for them and the job winds up being to clean it will cause an unneccessary stir. It's gotta look like actual jailbreak by people once allied to him. In the report of his arrest I read the nearly all ANBU under him were arrested meaning ill have to make use of people who were actually given the drug". Takashi dug into his pocket and grabed the vial of pills that he recently captured. In the pill container there were currently six pills in there. The sun positioned itself at it's highest point of the sky signaling it was the end of morning and he start of the afternoon. Prime hours for unconcealed movement, but a dagerous time for jailbreaks. Nature around him sung to life as birds gracefully flew tree to tree, snakes slithering the grass, their bellies rubbed by the grounds soft and rugged embrace of rocks and grass that covered the forest floor. Its course and pattern in life seemed so simply and carefree minus being the prey of other animals. They lived a carefree life beyond responsiblities, missions and tasks. Something Takashi envied at this moment. "Alright, ill need a timed genjutsu that will wipe the memory of the two chosen people once the cloak dissappears meaning it will better to place them under genjutsu after the transformation is induced. Far as storming the prison goes only way to attack is aerial and direct, but I've already got my plan to create a diversion plotted and ready". Takashi rubbed his chin and sat upward balancing his back on the strength of the tree he leaned on. "Another Extensive plan, but one easily manifested provided everyone knows their role and no one fucks up.. me included". Takashi exhaled and smiled though the strategic part needed a little work the actual execution itself was going to need him to work smarter rather than harder. It wasn't he was afraid or ducked hard work, there was no substitution for hard work. He just found working smarter to be as fruitful are working harder reaping the same benefits while pacing yourself doing it. "Now I just need two volunteers, nothing like crowd participation to get the show rolling and on the move. I'll actually need to be careful here too, if I tamper with the memories too much it could easily be led to the work of Sharingan user, one of proficient skill worst of all and start and unnecessary country hunt, but I have an idea for that was well". Takashi looked onward to konoha, a place ripe for the picking. A place he could easily get in and out of their barrier by leaving the local timespace and moving into his own. Time for a little B&E Takashi style, well maybe not my most redeeming quality, but it is a skill so why not flaunt it. Takashi's distortiong spiraled to life pulling him in and instantly vanishing as it did. It honestly didn't matter what two people he grabbed long as they took the drugs everything would work out fine, so during his runs to grab people Takashi quickly scoopred up two random loners and "drafted" them for his cause bringing them back to the outskirts of the forest where he stood after he came back from the prison. The men stood completely still as they were enraptured and taken by the genjutsu influence. Not something he bragged about often but his genjutsu skills were A1 to say the least, since he preferred not to kill people unnecessaryily genjutsu was good for putting people down for timely periods. "Ladies and gentlemen you are gathered here today for the momentous occassion of our first ever B&E celebration, if you have any questions please hold till after the my dissertation. if you feel the need to ask me what B&E is then you are already in the wrong convention and thus I must ask you to exit. For everyone else we are going to jail.... no not literally figuratively we only plan to visit and pick up some friends of ours our stay is only temporary. That sais the threat of failing well, lets just say your vacation there may be extended and we dont want. We are going to retrive our little lost birdies of Kido Tsumiki and Maguire his lovely assistant. While id prefer no one get killed ill leave the matter of fatalities to your discretion. We go in, you guys fuck shit up we release the two prisoners, I unleash the special payload and we rendezvous back at me and my location. Is this understood". Takashi paced back and forth gingerly like a general ready to bear arms to go to war. Delivering the last rites speech for his men to take battle. As he looked out into his troops he saw two men looking half stupid with the Tailed Beast Drug Pill balled in the fist. "I take your silence as a loud resounding yes, now ladies and gentle if you will digest the special medication and allow its supplements and vitamens to kick in we shall begin the mission. Takashi said sauntering toward them slowly, both men took their pills and swallowed with a loud gulp, the sound of the pill slowly making it's way into the digestive tract meant that once it dissolved in the body the cloaks would be armed and the mission would begin. "Everyone in team on three". Takashi reaching his hand forward placed it outward as the other two men did the same, their physical contact allowed him to pull both men into the distortion that spiraled to life from his eyes as they were pulled in. The rippling distorting suddenly appeared back into the volcanic area just before the drop off point to the Watch tower, the drug had pleny of time to kick in and work its magic. Takashi stood and took a mental count of when he was prepared to start. Takashi donned his Midnight Raider Gear to avoid be sighted in his actual form, he possessed to many easy to spot traits that would easily make him a wanted man. The anbu mask he wore was to spook the idea that benefactors to Kido's cause still fought and pushed for him, it also was to increase the "trust" he would require to get in good with both men. Behind the constraints of his masked face the crimson hue of his sharingan glowed bright as ever, its Mangekyo form coming to surface, changing shifts with the base three form tomoe. Looking skyway he focused his vision in the airspace directly above the prison and a few meters in front of the watch tower. Creating the distortion it's spiraling grace unleashed the first of the transformed shinobi, his flesh and blood were replaced by the infamous red chakra cloak of the tailed beast states he had come to read and understand. The beast roared as his body exited the spiral and in his downward descent chakra gathered at the point of his opened oriface. The patented Tailed Beast Bomb was primed, charged and fired with such pressure it slowed the falling descent speed of the beast, the blackened orb rocketed downward with every intention of smashing into the prison and releasing it's payload all over the roof of the castle walls. The violent earth shaking explosion that ensued made it clear the opt was under way. The explosion sent smoke and small tremors reveberating around the area, and upon impact and sight the men within the watch towers spurred to life, their attention diverted they would be blind to the impending strike to befall them form behind. Takashi focused on the watchtower and release the final transformed shinobi from the confines of his dimension, releasing it directly behind them. The added drop of surprise with the speed of the attack of the transformed shinobi's Tailed Beast Chakra Arms made quick word of the three shinobi stationed there. The beast's resounding roar that shook the ground made his victory evident. Good start, but these heavy moves are unstable, too many tremors and we run the risk of awakening the volcano in the surrounding area, that would complicate the op severly and narrow the time windo of success to a much shorter time than initially expected. "Now go, raise hell and make as big a spectacle as you can and draw their forces along with your ally, when I give the signal that means report back to me for extraction. The LZ will be the watchtower highlands. Your cloaks will last about 20 minutes and the clock is already ticking". Takashi dished out the orders to the transformed shinobi's whose only acknowledgement came in some small symbolance of a nod. The beast ran off the area's watch tower and jumped to the prison below, his part and stake in the mission was to be played as Takashi spoke, in all the commotion he could use this time to sense and heigten it with his sharingan to find and locate where Kido and Maguire were being held and swiftly get to them. Placing two fingers in front of him the pupils of his sharingan narrowed and spun. The Seal of activation for the Mind's Eye of the Kagura which gave him the dubious distinction of searching chakra on a grander scale among the chaos. Added with his sharingan sight and perception it allowed a refined and detailed search, however using the Mind's Eye made it easy for him to be sensed by sensory type shinobi. All prisons have at least 3-4 sensory type shinobi among their midst, with an attack from the tailed beast states they wont have the luxury to fight and use their sensory abilities. They are too close to the field of play, they will seek to get them safe distance to find any others, but that break in their sensory is all the time I need. Takashi's words came on a focus mind as he searched and swept the area quickly, the color of chakra of everyone he saw coming into view. It sounded like hell on earth down by the prison as explosions, roars and blast could all be heard as various jutsu and attacks were unleashed to fight off the intruders. "Found them"!!, now Takashi quickly released the sealed quickly transported himself to their location, the sprialing distortion swallowing his body immediately sending him to his pre-determined area. Kido and Maguire managed to keep their life intact in all this confusion, amid the maddness that broke out it was the opportunity he waited for to escape. He had devised plans of his own to eventually break out, but the oppositon of security made it extremely difficult from the inside especially with the devices used to sap them of their chakra nulling any offensive moves Weaving through the broken sections he reached out for one of the guard and took the kunai from his deceased body that laid on the ground, something ripped him as the claw marks were massive and the blood from the wound continued to poor. He could hear more guards stirring on the upper floors and when he heard tailed beast a small smile crept on his face. His prayers were answered, someone continued his work, he left behind manifestos in his other secret location and still had men loyal to him from outside the walls. Not all of his men were rounded up and imprisoned like animals as he and Maguire were. "Maguire, this is the opportunity we have been looking, our freedom is just beyond these walls. Once free we can contiune our work". Kido prepared to take off running in the other direction to avoid the battle zones, in tailed beast state battles could get outta hand quickly. Turning to run to the Cell Block E, he ran to make haste and find a direction where it was lighter and more likely to find freedom. However his path was cut off by a mysterious spiraling pattern that spit out some hooded man with an anbu mask, a mask he recognized but a person with abilities he did not. "Kido and Maguire, there are Sorry for the confusion but details are long and time is short, im here apart of an operation to break you out. The two psuedo-Jinchriki attacking are drawing the attention away, their cloaks wont last too much longer so we must make haste while there is time". Takashi kept his head down and lowered to avoid allowing the man to see the sharingan was behind the eye holes of the mask. Kido was hesistant to trust this hooded man, it was his nature, but given the situation he would take the prospect of freedom of the confines of tomorrow because if he didnt take this opportunity now he would likely not get it again. "Took you guys long enough, I wondered when someone would mobilze a plan to bust us out. I assume that our escape is also clear and there will be no complications upon our exit". Kido walked toward the hooded man, he appeared to be slightly taller than he and maguire was. He attempted to surmise who it could possibly be, but the details could wait upon freedom. "Im already ahead of you". Takashi made a seal once more in front of his masked face, signifying the activation of the mice gifts he left the day before. Deep within the evidence room the two bags he placed in there before he left violently exploded tearing the walls down and igniting the other drugs and medicinals within it's blast radius, the explosion in toward the room caused even more panic making the shinobi believe another intrude and attack was going on. As if handling these jinchuriki wasn't enough somethin else went wrong. The men they had left to spare wad dwindling and already divided to the breaking point. When the thunderous boom shook the fortress, it was the signal the hypnotized jinchuriki needed, each of them go the message Takashi sent them and to cover their escape used a Tailed Beast Shockwave which created a massive wave of force that shook the guards that remained kikcing up smoke and dust and covering their escape to the designated LZ point back at the watch tower. Kido and Maguire covered their ears as the explosion reverberated through the floor and walls, shaking it to it's core. Looking at the hooded man Maguire was impressed at how well he staked and move his plan forward. "Seems you were indeed prepared, your arrogance is not for naught". Maguire said walking in to the man. He was sold as it was and now he wanted the freedom that was stolen from him. "That's our cue to exit, reinforcements will be here soon and when they do we won't". Takashi said placing his hand on both men, he used Kamui and upon the twin distorions quickly spiraled the men out of sight was the room exploded suddenly upon the fires and smoke that had finally reached the room. Reappearing once more at the back of the watch tower the two transformed shinobi were already there waiting. Takashi, Maguire and Kido stepped from the distortion and met up with the transformed men. Allowing Kido and Maguire to see the fruits of their drug now save their lives in this escape attempt. "So you managed to find more of the drug I made, and it still works to prefection, despite the time limit it has, it has served me well as it has you with this break out. I am impressed and you have my gratitude". Kido said looking down on the prison that once binded him to his cell. "Despite the succcess of our drug due in large part to the destruction or the lab in the battle against Sakura and her cohorts, my original lab and work was destroyed, however I have more of the drug in storage in neaby location to the lab. I kept it as a fail safe in case it was ever compromised". "Good, that is where we shall start. If we travel on foot we run the risk of getting caught so it would be best if we make use of my transportation techniue to move quickly and cut the risk of being caught in half". Takashi suggested as he adjusted his mask, tell me the direction and location I already staked out an area where you can continue your work uninhibited by the world this time around. Excellant, this time Sasuke will have no choice but to come to me and when he does ill finally be able to implement the plan we spent nights putting together. Maguire come we have lost too much time, we must salvage what we can from out storage and then make carry on to the new location. Kido's ambitions were getting the better of him as he thought of a future he saw in mind, a future Takashi did not intend to let him see. Takashi opened yet another distortion and in expanding the barrier widened it pulling him Kido, Maguire, the two transformed men and finally himself. Kido and Maguire were living on borrowed time and the clocks were nearing zero as each second passed. Takashi prepared himself for what would be a life altering moment.. he had the attitude to do, but could he carry it out was the question.... Having made it to the outpost Takashi commented on the revenue that could be bought in with a stronger batch of drugs and ever since that moment Kido's mouth didnt stop working. His rhetoric of money, wealth and the drugs he could concoct became nearly like a classroom lecture of business management or some of them marketing commercials he saw on the televisions, Regardless of the tone of Speech, the file he read on the man was spot on. Money obsessed and opportunitistic. More than anything Takashi saw similarities of his previous nature that possessed the man. The all mightly ryo being the end all be all. Here Kido was making speechs about money and gaining wealth via his drugs and he clearly overdosed on a drug he was clearly blind too. Takashi's rummaging of thoughts didn't slow down until Kido and Maguire returned with sack cloths dand gourds full of medical supplies that could be used to perfect and make his drug. "We are ready, I have gathered everything, the remaining strands of DNA from both Naruto and Sasuke, the materials needed to replicate the process and creation. All thats left is to test my theories and then I can create a drug and cocktail that can even replicate his sharingan. My plan remains true, we must capture the female Sakura and draw Sasuke out, with your help I believe we can achieve this for my research". Kido dragged the last gourd to the center of the abandoned area. The two men cleaned house with a renewed fervor Maguire was the least talkative among the two, least talkative maybe but certainly not any less guilty the Motor Mouth Kido. "If that's is everything, then there aint no reason to stay around here any longer". Takashi's gaze was on the platform that hoisted all the gathered materials. Creating two distortions and syncing them increased the speed of the pull and the gourds and cloths were pulled into the whirlpool of space and time. Leaving only the three men behind. "Now you two", Takashi motioned them forward to touch his shoulders so he would be transported with himself as well. Behind this motion laid a deadly resolve, Takashi mind once wrestled with the idea of commiting his first murder, but upon Kido's eariler campaign he found the resolve to end them both. Upon their exit of this space time plan the two would never been seen alive or dead again.. Hmph these two will learn the hard school of hardknocks, lesson one. DTA Don't trust Anybody. Takashi's words and throughts trailed off as kido, maguire and finally himself were pulled into the distortion. Only one would return......